The Fredbear Archives
[The Fredbear Archives] is a horror survival video game developed by Rarithlynx. The game is a spin-off to the Fredbear and Friends series, and is the first time Lefty and the Rockstar animatronics appeared in the series. Description THIS GAME IS NOT A PART OF THE MAIN FREDBEAR AND FRIENDS CHAPTERS Miles Ahead Storage & Distribution, Inc. is a place located in Oxford, UK. A warehouse that has been keeping numerous items from the Fredbear and Friends establishment safe, until one late night. Several days following the company's radio silence, you, as a former worker decide to give the warehouse a little visit, but things aren't as they seem. You don't have much time before '''they' get to you.'' ---- ''Fredbear Archives is a short horror-themed arcade experience based on the Five Nights at Freddy's saga, and is inspired by the Penumbra series. The main objective of the game is to escape by completing certain tasks and solving puzzles in a limited period of time.'' ---- FEATURES: * Multiple ways to escape * Full free-roam * Cutscenes * Trophies * Puzzles Characters * Lefty * Fredbear * The Endocluster * Rockstar Freddy * Rockstar Bonnie * Rockstar Chica * Rockstar Foxy Plot Gameplay Just like the other games in the series, Fredbear Archives is a fully free-roaming horror video game featuring different puzzles and mechanics. The player will be given a glowstick to be used as a flashlight a while after the game starts. The objective of the game is to escape the bulding while trying to avoid being attacked by the animatronics. Almost every animatronics have their own unique way to attack the player, and the player must learn how they works by trial and errors. Just like Fredbear and Friends: Reboot, the mechanics of the characters are told through the death screen. By being killed by certain animatronics, the game will provide different tips about the animatronics' mechanics. A few lockers are place in the establishment, and the player has the ability to hide in it to avoid from the animatronics' eyesight. There are also a few hiding spots, such as behind the shelf, placed so that the player can hide from them. The player has multiple ways of escaping, some might lead the player to death, some might help the player escaping, and some might reveal secrets to the player. Each way towards escaping (such as different doors and vent) requires a different set of key items. These key items are very valuable and some are hard to obtain and require other items to be collected and puzzles to be solved. The time the player has to escape the warehouse is limited as well, as Fredbear will attack the player once 500 seconds (approximately more than 8 minutes) have passed. There are also a few collectibles placed around the building. Each of them can be seen in the Extras menu once been collected. They are provided in the form of recoding tapes and notes, and each of them is recorded or written by the employees working in the warehouse. Different trophies can be unlocked too if the player logged in their Game Jolt account in the game. These can be obtained by completing the game through different difficulties, collecting all collectibles etc. Development On June 10th 2018, Rarithlynx revealed a new game that he had been working on by showing a teaser trailer. He stated that this game was made due to A Twisted Awakening's development being temporarily halted. He announced the title of the game, The Fredbear Archives, and revealed some screenshots of the game on July 26th. On October 21st, he published a new page for the game on Game Jolt, along with a new teaser video. However, on December 26th, he stated that his procrastination problem has unfortunately delayed the game, causing the promised release date of January 2019 to be impossible. After he posted a devlog about an update on development on February 3rd, the progress seemed to be going significantly faster, as a bunch of new teasers have been posted in 10 days. A new gameplay teaser is uploaded after a month later, and the full game is released 3 days later. Completion Amount Map - 100% Complete Animatronic Animations - 100% Complete Gameplay - 100% Complete AI - 100% Complete Audio - 100% Complete Story - 100% Complete Collectibles/Rewards - 100% Complete Cutscenes - 100% Complete Voice Acting - 100% Complete Team * Rarithlynx: Programmer, modeler, texturing, audio and animator. * Carnage: Programmer. * supersonic2233: Beta tester. * NathanzicaOficial, Tyrexchip, a1234agamer and Spygineer: Animatronic modelers. * Khalood: Animator. * TechTAS, NightmareSnake, HarveyB, Ciel DeVille, Tarrelion, Padre Snowmizzle and FuschiaButter: Voice actors. Gallery Imnotalone-zka3v53d.png|Teaser of Lefty and Rockstar Freddy. Teaser2-a8rhizfy.png|Teaser of Rockstar Bonnie. Fredteaser-ntawrnhf.png|Teaser of Fredbear. Aal6Sb.png|Teaser of Rockstar Foxy. Listencarefullytes-gt7hw7tv.png|Teaser of The Endocluster. Hideteaser-pue3pdpy.png|Teaser of Lefty. The Fredbear Archives Teaser Trailer The Fredbear Archives Teaser 1 Category:Games